


love letter

by stelgibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, as she should be, basically stella is soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson
Summary: college au, stream of consciousness where stella and scully are both students at the same university and stella is smitten, head over heels in love with (1) red head"She is the sun and the moon and the stars, but especially the sun..."
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	love letter

**Author's Note:**

> "She is the sun and the moon and the stars, but especially the sun..."

She smiles at the roses, dimples forming in the softness of her cheeks. I look at her, her fiery red hair, her blue eyes, her smile, and while she melted for the flowers, I melted for her. “The roses are just beautiful,” she murmurs, and sighs lightly. And I swoon, and she looks at me with a small smile and, and I agree, barely hearing her over my hammering heartbeat. She tucks her hair behind her ear and sits down and while I was still standing there in awe of her and her smile and she looks at me and pats the bench for me to sit. me to sit next to her to her her her! and as I sit, my arm brushes her arm, soft so soft, and my heartbeat quickens again and she just smiles with her dimples and leans towards me, arms touching touching touching and I really thought I was a goner gone go. She leans away and starts talking sweetness and honey and laughter and hand gestures and I can’t hear anything except music with my heartbeat as the metronome to her melody...... “ugh, Stella, I can’t believe he would say that, can you believe it?....” I nod, not sure what I’m agreeing to because all I can hear is the butterflies in my stomach and her voice saying my name. 

Time was fleeting and then she had class and she waves and smiles and I smile and force myself to wave, and then I was swooning and bubbling with joy happiness love and I smiled at the yellow red pink roses like never before, so pretty so soft so pure so small like her her her and now any roses I see are her, her smile, her laugh, her brightness, her kindness.

I see her again later, surrounded by people, her eyes warm and crinkled at the corners, laughter and light spreading around her. I look down, nervous and then she is gone, fleeting, like the sunlight starting to go down to darkness. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and there she is, relighting my sky with the warmth of her heart and radiance of her smile. I’m speechless again, memorizing her face, wanting, needing to hold her hand. My heart was fluttering, like a bird starting to fly. I’m nervous, shaky, my breathing is shallow, my brain screaming ‘she’s here, here, here, she’s here next to you, near you’ and I turn and her smile is so soft and I melt, swoon and she asks what I’m doing; where I’m going; am I studying? And I nod to everything and she laughs and goes “which one?” and I mumble “I’m gonna study in my apartment”, and she invites herself over. I freeze, my heart stops, and she waits, wide eyes expecting an answer and I can’t get out the yes y e s yes yes yes please yes and finally I hear the “sure” that rolls off my lips and she walks ahead of me, at her own pace and I watch her gait, the swing of her arm and the way she flips her hair out of her face. She is comfortable and happy and soft and I catch up with her. My heart is full.

No one else makes me feel like this no one no one! no one but her. only her.

She is the sun and the moon and the stars, but especially the sun, so bright so shiny so pure so warm and so much comfort. She is in my ever-beating heart, a constant humming and a constant in my life. Her smile is so soft, so kind so kind, and she is a blessing and I don’t even know how to tell her.

One day, I’ll have the courage to tell her that she is a rose. That she is my rose. That she is intelligent and beautiful and kind and she takes my breath away with the fierceness that she loves with.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever, so please please let me know what you think! I appreciate any/all feedback <3  
> 


End file.
